This invention is directed to a device for holding a roll of paper towels and more particularly to a device which supports a roll of paper towels in an upright position with the roll perpendicular to the base of the holder and with the base on a horizontal surface.
It is known in the prior art to support rolls of paper towels on walls, under sinks, under cabinets, etc. U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,030,676 and 4,487,376 are examples of paper towel holders which are supported by a base on a horizontal surface. These towel holders are not stable and readily tip over unless held in place during removal of a paper towel sheet.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a towel holder which has a paper guide which is used to tear off towel sheets.
Another object is to provide a towel holder that will not tip over during removal of a sheet of towelling.
Still another object is to provide a towel holder which will apply a retarding force on the roll of paper to impede unrolling the paper sheets to be torn off.